Insecurities
by motown lady
Summary: Lee has slowly started to bond with his new stepsons. But one day Phillip sees something that confuses him and may change their relationship. How will Lee repair things? Set after "One Flew East."
1. Chapter 1

Insecurities

Lee hung up the phone in the "Q" Bureau as Amanda came in. Seeing the grin on his face she smiled at him remarking, "What's going on?"

He smiled stating, "Oh, I just managed to score tickets to the O's last season game this weekend. You think the boys will wanna go?"

Amanda nodded replying, "Oh sure, Sweetheart. They'll love it. You gonna tell them tonight?"

Lee beamed as he said, "No. I want to surprise them tomorrow since the game is Sunday. I know how disappointed they were when Joe called the other night saying he had to go to Honduras for the rest of the month. I thought it might be something we could all do-"

Amanda shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry Lee, but Mother is going on that trip with Aunt Edna to Philadelphia to see the Flower Show and I have that charity drive in Manassas."

Lee shrugged and sighed stating, "Okay. Maybe next season for their opening game-"

But Amanda cut in remarking, "Wait. There's no reason you can't take them. Honey, this can be another way of bonding with them. And Jamie would love taking pictures at the game with the camera you gave him."

Lee looked uneasily at his wife of a few months and replied, "Are you sure? I mean, things have gotten slightly better with Jamie but I don't want to push it-"

Amanda waved it away stating, "I promise it'll be fine, okay? They'll love it. You'll have a great time. But you have two extra tickets. Maybe Billy or Beaman would want them?"

Lee shrugged remarking as he picked up his phone and dialed an extension, "Or Leatherneck even."

Amanda putting files away stated, "There you go."

The phone at Amanda's desk rang then and she answered it while Lee was talking to Billy. "Amanda King. Oh. Hello, Mother. What's up?"

As she talked, Lee was on his phone and queried to Billy, "You sure? Oh, okay. No, I understand. Yeah. Let me call Leatherneck now."

He hung up and dialed Leatherneck's extension. When Leatherneck answered, Lee inquired, "Got any plans for the weekend? I scored two extra tickets for the O's last game. You up for that? No, no. They're free, Pal. I did the guy in Crypto a favor and he gave them to me. Yeah? Okay. I'll drop them on your desk on the way out. I have a meeting across town anyway. No problem."

Just as Lee hung up his phone rang. He picked up and stated, "Stetson."

The teary voice on the other end was not what Lee expected. He queried with surprise, "It's been a long time. Uh, are you okay? You sound funny."

Amanda had just said goodbye to her mother and hung up and questioningly looked over at Lee as she heard his question to the caller.

As he listened to the caller he caught Amanda's glance and held up a hand. "Uh, where are you? Okay, why don't I meet you there and we'll talk. No, I promise it's not a problem. I'm heading that way for a meeting anyway. See you soon. Bye."

Hanging up he stated looking at Amanda, "Um, Amanda. That was an old friend-"

Amanda nodded, "Let me guess. Girlfriend?"

Seeing the hesitation on his face she responded, "It's okay. Really. Remember, we talked about our past relationships? So, which damsel in distress is it?"

Lee replied, "Margo."

Amanda was bewildered and inquired, "Wait. The one that left you for a pilot? Why does she want to see you? I'm not jealous. Just curious."

Lee shrugged, "I dunno, Honey. But I promise it won't take long because I have that meeting with the D.C. Mayor."

Looking at his watch he got up from his desk and sighed stating, "I'd better get going."

Getting to the door he bent down to kiss Amanda and queried, "Want me to swing by the school and pick the boys up after my second meeting?"

Amanda shook her head. "No. They're on that field trip to the Smithsonian today and then Mrs. Barton's going to pick them up after school, but thank you for thinking of that."

Lee nodded, "See you later."

He left and headed out of the Agency wondering what Margo wanted to talk to him about.

As he got downtown, he had to park down the street from the cafe where he was to meet Margo. Hopefully, it wouldn't take too long.

He reached the cafe and went in, scoping the area. Then he saw her sitting at a back table with an iced tea.

He was surprised at her rather demure appearance. When they dated a few years ago, she was known for her sense of style which was at times a bit too flashy.

Shaking his head, he couldn't believe his taste in women back then. But at the time he didn't take to anyone seriously enough to think about commitment. Until Amanda King came along, that is.

She was all that he needed and then some. Sighing as he remembered why he was there, he went to the table and touched her shoulder as he sat down. "Hi."

Margo nodded and replied, "Hi. Thanks for coming. I almost thought about leaving not because you're late or anything. You never are, but-"

Lee responded, "What can I do for you?"

Margo chuckled as she sipped her tea and put the glass down. "Same old Lee. Never pulling any punches-"

Lee queried, "Margo, please? What's going on?"

Margo sighed and slowly stated, "Brad dumped me. We're finished. I can't believe it. I really thought we had a good thing going-"

Lee snorted and replied, "Brad? The guy that you left me for? You gotta be kidding me. Why would I even care about this?"

Margo looked genuinely hurt by his comment and retorted, "Lee, c'mon! You have to admit that you and I had it good for a while-"

Lee scoffed, "Right. Until you decided that I wasn't enough. You and I both agreed not to get serious about things and then you started in on the house stuff-"

Margo shook her head sadly and responded, "It was much better for entertaining than your apartment which quite frankly was a bit too small-"

Lee shook his head at her replying, "Oh, give me a break! I didn't need that big place! You just wanted something to show off to your friends. I wasn't part of the grand scheme and you already knew that. That's why we ended. Why are we rehashing this anyway? What do you want?"

Margo sighed and stated slowly, "I know I don't have the right to ask this, but could you talk to him for me? Get him to see that I'm not so bad?"

Lee shook his head disbelievingly at her and got up from the seat across from her stating, "Goodbye, Margo. Best of luck to you."

He turned and walked out of the cafe thinking, What did I ever see in her anyway?

As he reached the curb where his car was parked, he felt a hand grab at his arm! It was Margo who pleaded with him remarking, "Please, Lee! You're my only hope! He-he won't take my phone calls and I've been turned away at the airfield where he flys his plane."

Lee wrested his arm away from her as her tears fell! "Margo, get off of me! I'm not helping you with this. Let go!"

Just then as traffic was passing them, a school bus was also moving and it was Phillip and Jamie's class in it. Phillip happened to see Lee at that moment as he was at a window seat and couldn't believe what he saw.

It was Lee with another woman and she looked like she was crying and Lee looked mad. But he couldn't see much else because the bus kept moving.

A classmate saw what Phillip was looking at and queried, "Who's that?"

Phillip shrugged and replied, "I don't know-"

Jamie then came over and queried, "Hey. Wasn't that Lee, Phillip?"

Phillip glared at him and remarked harshly, "No it wasn't, Wormbrain! Go back to your seat!"

The teacher came back then to ask, "Is there a problem we need to talk about?"

Phillip shook his head sullenly and the teacher then said, "Fine. Tommy and Phillip, switch seats with Jamie and Billy and stay in your seats until we get back to the school. Is that understood?"

The boys nodded and that was that.

When the boys returned to school, Mrs. Barton was waiting for them and they got in her car.

As she drove back to her place she asked, "So, did you have a good day? Did you get to see a lot of exhibits?"

Billy piped up, "Yeah. The Smithsonian is really cool, Mom. We were gonna go to the Monument, but we didn't have enough time. Then on our way back, Phillip thought he saw someone he knew-"

Phillip shook his head and retorted to Billy, "I didn't know, okay? I thought I did-"

Mrs. Barton commented, "Oh by the way, Phillip. Your mother called me before I left and told me that Mr. Stetson would be by early tomorrow to spend the day with you and Jamie since she would be in Manassas. That will be nice, won't it?"

Phillip shrugged and replied, "I guess, but I still have some homework I gotta do-"

Jamie spoke up then and stated, "He's kidding, Mrs. Barton. We finished ours on the bus-"

Phillip poked his brother in the ribs and glared at him. Why was he stuck with him? He never knew when to keep quiet.

Changing the subject Billy said, "Mom, what's for dinner? "

Mrs. Barton smiled and replied, "I was thinking about meatloaf-"

As the three boys groaned Mrs. Barton exclaimed, "Gotcha! How do hamburgers sound?"

Three joyous whoops sounded then and Mrs. Barton nodded, "I thought so. Billy, your dad's home right now getting things ready. Let's not keep him waiting."

Later as Phillip and Jamie came home Amanda greeted them and stated, "Hi, Fellas. How was the trip?'

Phillip shrugged and answered softly, "Aw, no big deal. I'm tired. I'm gonna go up. Goodnight, Mom."

He started to go up and Amanda stated, "Hey. No kiss?"

Phillip rolled his eyes but came back to kiss her cheek and remarked, "Night."

He headed up and Amanda put her arm around Jamie and inquired softly, "What happened today? "

Jamie shrugged. "I dunno. We were having a good time all day but when we were on the bus leaving the Smithsonian we passed this food place that was outside and-"

Amanda cut in stating, "A cafe you mean, right?"

Jamie nodded and replied, "Yeah. Anyway, I think Phillip saw Lee-"

Amanda looked concerned and commented, "Really? Well, he did have a meeting in D.C. so it's possible."

Jamie shrugged and responded, "Yeah I thought it was him too even though I only saw for a second. But Phillip then said he didn't know who it was. If it was Lee, why would he say he didn't know, Mom?"

Amanda sighed and answered, "I dunno, Sweetheart. Look, why don't you head up now and I'll be right there, okay?"

Jamie nodded and kissed her. "Okay. Night, Mom."

As Jamie got in the bedroom he queried to Phillip, "What's wrong? I thought you liked Lee-"

Phillip shook his head and responded, "I do. It's just- oh, forget it. You wouldn't get it. Go to bed."

As the boys settled in Amanda came in and stated, "So, tomorrow's gonna be nice. You both get to spend the day with Lee while I'm at the charity drive."

Phillip yawned and stated, "Well, Jamie can. I already promised Tommy I'd go skateboarding with him-"

Amanda shook her head remarking, "Well you can just unpromise him, Young Man-"

Phillip began to protest but Amanda stopped him and stated, "Look. The weekend is the only time Lee gets to relax and I think it would be rude of you to brush him off when all he talked about this week was spending the weekend with you and your brother. I don't want you hurting his feelings. Now if you knew you had plans already, you should have said something sooner. But it's too late because he'll be here early in the morning."

Sighing Amanda kissed both boys and stated as she was leaving, "Goodnight, Boys."

They uttered their goodnights and Amanda headed back to her room. Shaking her head as she got into bed, she wondered what was wrong with Phillip. He usually got on well with Lee.

She decided to talk to him later about it...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Insecurities

Chapter 2

Lee pulled into Maplewood Drive early Saturday morning and parked at the curb in front of Amanda's house.

Getting out and seeing the garage door open, came to help the three King residents as they loaded Amanda's car with boxes.

Cheerfully he stated, "Morning, Crew. How's it going?"

Amanda kissed him stating, "Well, we're almost done here and then I can be on my way. I have sandwiches and salads in the fridge for lunch and leftover chicken for dinner in case I'm not back in time-"

Lee shook his head replying, "Honey, don't worry. We'll be fine. Right, Guys?"

Jamie nodded but Phillip stonily put another box in the back of the car and gave Lee a peculiar look and went back into the house.

Lee looked at Amanda and queried, "What was that about?"

Amanda sighed and commented, "I don't really know. Something's bothering him about yesterday. I'd stay to find out what's wrong, but I promised the P.T.A. I'd help them out today."

Looking at Jamie she stated, "Sweetie, could you check the family room again? I think I have one last clothes box."

Jamie replied, "Sure, Mom."

As Jamie went in Lee queried, "Okay. So what's this about yesterday? They had a field trip and what?"

Amanda shrugged and remarked, "Jamie says that Phillip might have seen you at a cafe as the bus was passing the Smithsonian area but then he denied it later. I don't know why he would do that."

Jamie called from inside stating, "I need help with this last box."

Lee smiled as he went in saying, "Hold on, Champ. I'm coming."

A few minutes later Lee and Jamie got it out to the car and put it in and Lee shut the back of the car.

Amanda stated as she hugged Jamie, "Thank you for your help, Honey. Where's your brother? I wanna thank him as well before I go."

Jamie shrugged and stated, "I dunno. He wasn't inside, Mom."

Amanda shook her head and went inside with Jamie and Lee in tow and called out, "Phillip? I'm going now, Honey. I need a hug."

Waiting a few seconds, she tried again and called out, "Phillip Thomas! I'm leaving!"

No sounds came from anywhere in the house.

Jamie then stated, "I'll be right back."

Lee shook his head and stated, "He's probably upstairs with his headphones on. It's okay. I'll check when you go, all right?"

Jamie came back and stated, "Mom, Phillip's skateboard is gone. I think he went to Tommy's after all-"

Amanda sighed and Lee queried, "What is it, Amanda?"

Amanda stated, "Well last night Phillip told me he made plans with Tommy for today after I told him you'd be here early to spend the day. I also told him he was to tell Tommy that he couldn't go skateboarding with him because you were coming over today. Maybe I shouldn't leave after all-"

Lee replied, "No. You go to the charity thing, all right? I'll find him and straighten this out once and for all."

Amanda nodded and shrugged remarking, "Okay, if you're sure-"

Lee kissed her cheek and stated, "Positive. Besides, if he has a problem with me then I have to know why."

Looking at his watch he stated, "You'd better go now. You don't wanna be late, huh?"

Amanda nodded and getting in the car started it stating, "I left the number on the fridge if you need me to come back-"

Lee chuckled and patted her arm responding, "Go already. We'll be fine."

So Amanda pulled out and left the neighborhood thinking, Boy, I hope things are okay by tonight.

Lee watched her go and then commented to Jamie, "Okay, Pal. What do you say you tell me about yesterday? C'mon."

They went in and they sat in the family room Jamie stated, "Well, we went to the Smithsonian and tried to see everything there because we had to do a report on it and we wanted to see the Monument-"

Lee shook his head. Jamie was just like Amanda where he tended to ramble a bit.

Lee held up a hand and stopped him. "Whoa. What I really want to know is what Phillip or you think you saw as you were leaving the Smithsonian area on the bus."

Jamie stated, "Oh, yeah. Well, I think Phillip saw you at a cafe we were passing on the road. I don't know what else he saw because we were going too quick. I told him I thought it was you but he just got mad at me then, and the teacher made us switch seats. Why would he get mad if he saw you? I know he likes you-"

Lee groaned inwardly. Oh, god. He probably saw Margo hanging on his arm and misunderstood what he saw!

He then inquired to Jamie, "Where do they usually go to skateboard? The park?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, or the dead end street on the other side of our block."

Lee got up from the couch and gestured to Jamie to get up as well and queried, "Could you do me a favor and head over to Billy's and hang out there for a bit? Phillip and I need to have a little talk."

Jamie gulped and queried, "Is Phillip in trouble? I didn't mean to-"

Lee shook his head and patted Jamie's shoulder. "No, it's okay. Everything's fine. Just head on over and I'll call his mom and tell her you're on your way. It's just for a little while."

Jamie nodded and left while Lee found Amanda's address book and dialed the number.

When the party answered Lee stated, "Mr. Barton? Hi. Lee Stetson. Listen, I'm sending Jamie over to hang out with Billy for a little while if that's okay? I've gotta track down Phillip and I didn't want Jamie here by himself, but I'll get him when I come back. I appreciate it. Thank you. Bye."

Hanging up, Lee left the house and got into his car. Starting it up he thought, Just when I think things are all right here.

Shaking his head, he left the neighborhood to search for Phillip...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Insecurities

Chapter 3

Lee had been out searching for Phillip and hoped he was either at the park or the other side of the block like Jamie had mentioned.

Going to the park first, he saw a young girl at a picnic table and pulling in he parked and got out. Maybe she lived nearby and knew Phillip.

As he got closer he said warmly, "Hi. By any chance, do you live around here?"

The girl looked unhappy and sniffed replying, "Yeah. Kinda wished I didn't though."

Lee sensed he was on the right trail here and stated, "Well, I'm Lee Stetson and I'm looking for Phillip King. Do you know him by any chance?"

The girl sniffed again and wiped her eyes with her tissue nodding as she remarked, "I'm Suzanne and again, I kinda wished I didn't."

Lee thought, Uh-oh. This isn't good. He sat down across from her and stated gently, "Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help."

Suzanne shrugged and replied, "He's been really weird lately. Moody and then really nice. But today-"

Suzanne points to a paper bag and states, "I wanted to surprise him with lunch- my mom's chicken? But he acted like he didn't know me and laughed when he saw the lunch. Then he and his friend Tommy took off on their skateboards-"

Lee shook his head. She seemed like a nice girl. He would definitely make Phillip apologize later. He cleared his throat remarking, "I'm sorry he acted like that. You see, his mother and I are dating and-"

Suzanne nodded, "Oh, yeah. He mentioned that. But he always seemed okay with it. Wonder why he's being so-"

Lee stated, "Jerky?"

Suzanne smiled and responded, "Yeah. Maybe you do understand."

Lee chuckled lightly remarking, "I'm older sure, but I get it. Actually, I think I'm the reason right now that he's acting out. That's why I wondered if perhaps you knew where he and his friend went."

Suzanne pondered and then stated, "Well, the dead end street or there's also Miller's Hill-"

Lee queried, "Miller's Hill?"

Suzanne nodded and replied, "Yeah. See, kids here would go there to sled in the winter but in the spring and summer they'd use it for a skating ramp using old boards when the hill was too bumpy."

Lee thought for a moment and queried, "Let me guess. Moms around here don't know about that area, do they?"

Suzanne blushed and softly replied, "Oops. I shouldn't have said anything."

Lee patted her hand. "It's okay. Just tell me where it is and I'll take care of the rest."

Suzanne gave him the directions and they both got up from the table and Lee stated, "Thanks. Can I give you a ride home?"

Suzanne shook her head. "No thank you. I rode my bike."

Lee nodded and patted her shoulder. "Okay. Be careful now."

Suzanne nodded and stated, "I will. Thanks, Mr. Stetson. Bye."

Lee watched her leave the park and then went back to his car and got in. Thinking out loud as he started the car he stated, "Miller's Hill. Well hopefully Phillip, you won't try anything stupid before I get there."

Going through the neighborhood, he found the dead end street but went past it about two blocks and then saw some kids with skateboards near what Suzanne described as Miller's Hill.

Parking at the curb he got out and scoped the area although there were a lot of kids there.

He then saw some kids gather near the steep part of the hill and looked toward the top just in time to see Phillip getting ready to skate down.

He gasped and made a beeline for the area and swallowing hard stated, "Okay, Kids. Show's over. Phillip's done for today."

Then Phillip saw Lee and yelled, "Hey! What are you doing here? Did my dork of a brother rat me out?"

Lee sighed and answered back, "Never mind how I found out. Just get down here now-"

Phillip glared at him and said, "Get outta here. It's none of your business."

Lee cleared his throat and stated curtly, "You either come down now or I come up after you in front of all your buddies here. Would you like that, Pal?"

Phillip already felt everyone's eyes on him as he looked at Lee and knew he lost this battle! Shaking his head, he came down slowly amid moans from the group.

Lee looked at the kids and stated, "Isn't there a regular park you kids can skateboard at?"

With that, the kids began to disperse slowly.

Phillip reached Lee's side and stated angrily, "Hope you're happy. I could've handled that hill-"

Lee shook his head and answered, "Right. Or you could've wound up in the E.R. Let's just say I was doing you a favor by not calling your mom about this-"

Phillip responded, "Why don't you leave my mom alone and go back to your girlfriend. We don't need you any more!"

With that, he stalked off but Lee kept up with him.

Phillip stopped short and remarked, "Didn't you hear me? I don't want you around-"

Lee nodded, "I get that you're sore at me right now, but I'd like to explain what you think you saw the other day. Now, let's go back to the house. Don't worry. Jamie's at Billy's. It's just going to be you and me. Please?"

Phillip fumed for a moment and finally feeling that he had no choice, nodded and walked with Lee to the car.

The car ride was silent and when they reached the house and pulled into the driveway Lee had barely stopped when Phillip got out and went into the house.

Shaking his head Lee parked and got out walking slowly into the house to join Phillip. This would be the first real man-to-man talk they'd had since they met. He hoped he wouldn't screw it up.

As he walked into the kitchen he found Phillip with a glass of milk and gestured to the family room couch stating, "Let's sit down, huh?"

Phillip sighed and sat on one end of the couch. Lee sat at the other end and began by stating, "Before I start, I'd like you to apologize to Suzanne for your earlier behavior. I saw her at the park when I was out looking for you. She was very hurt that you didn't appreciate her bringing that surprise lunch for the two of you. Now, I'll wait while you make that call. Move it."

Phillip got up and mumbled, "Geez, it's like Mom's here."

But he did what he was told while Lee looked at the paper as he waited.

A few minutes later, Phillip hung up and came over to the couch and flopped down sighing and responded, "Okay. Now what?"

Lee put the paper down and commented, " Now. I need you to tell me what you saw or think you saw when your bus was leaving the Smithsonian area."

Phillip swallowed and stated, "I saw you with another girl who wasn't Mom and she was hanging all over you and you looked mad and she looked sad. Am I right?"

Lee nodded and replied, "Yes. The girl you saw was an old girlfriend. Meaning since I've gotten closer to your mother, I don't date anyone else any more. Your mom and I are exclusive. And before you ask yes, your mom knows about the girl. See, when men and women decide they want to become a couple, they talk about their past relationships because they want to share things. It's part of making a real commitment to each other. Do you understand?"

Phillip mulled over what Lee was saying and queried, "So then, what did she want? Why was she upset?"

Lee chuckled lightly and responded, "Well, sometimes girls will ask you to do crazy things. In this case, she asked me to talk to the man who had just dumped her. By the way, she left me for that guy-"

Phillip was surprised and shook his head replying, "Wow. That's why you were mad."

Lee nodded and commented, "Exactly. Your mother and I are for keeps here. We don't play those games with one another. Relationships are hard work but if you're honest and trust each other and most of all respect each other, then it's a win-win."

After a time, Lee then asked, "So, any other questions you want to ask me or are we okay here? I'm asking because I want you boys to feel you can talk to me about anything when your dad's not available. Sound good?"

Phillip slowly half smiled and nodded querying, "Yeah. And Lee?"

Lee replied, "Yes?"

Phillip remarked, "Sorry I was so mad before. I didn't want Mom to get hurt, you know?"

Lee ruffled Phillip's hair lightly and nodded stating, " I know." Looking at his watch he then stated, "Let's go get some lunch out of the fridge. Can you call your brother home from Billy's now?"

Phillip got up stating, "Sure."

It was close to six when Amanda arrived home and she saw not only the table set for dinner but the boys and Lee watching a ball game on TV. She came in stating, "Hello, I'm home."

The boys ran for her and both gave her big hugs telling her about Lee's surprise for them for Sunday.

They were talking non stop until Lee whistled and stated, "Hey Guys! Let your mom breathe for a second, huh?"

Amanda went to sit on the couch and the boys went upstairs to wash up.

Amanda saw Lee's satisfied expression and inquired, "I take it Phillip's okay now. Did you two have a nice talk?"

Lee nodded and remarked, "Oh, yeah. Turns out what he saw from the bus was Margo and me at the cafe. She asked me to talk to the guy who dumped her and I refused. Brad was the guy she dumped me for years ago-"

Amanda chuckled stating, "No kidding! So what did you tell Phillip?"

Lee smiled as he leaned over to kiss her and stated, "That you and I are exclusive and we don't play games like that. We care about each other and that was it."

Amanda kissed him back and sighed replying, "I think you're gonna be a great dad to them and to any others we may have in the future."

The boys came down right after and they all settled in for a nice dinner.

As Lee looked around at his new family while they ate, he couldn't believe how his luck had changed for the better.

He silently gave a promise he would never take it for granted. Ever.

The End.


End file.
